Born To Die
by wickedglee
Summary: On May 5th, 1992, Noah Puckerman lost his life in a tragic accident. The year is now 2009, and he has been gifted with one last chance to reach salvation and save his soul for eternity. The only problem being he must also save Rachel Berry's along the way. AU Puckleberry, set during the beginning of season one.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am a broke college student so clearly I don't own Glee or the movie that the plot is based off of.

A/N: I do not claim to be a grammar expert nor do I own a best selling novel so I can not promise that there will not be mistakes, but if you see any please let me know! I want to make this as enjoyable as possible. This story is AU for several reasons but it does take place close to the beginning of season one. I have not read all of the Puckleberry fanfics, and clearly not all of the other Glee fics, so I have no clue if there is a story with a plot like this, but it is based loosely on this movie I watched (which the name slips me right now but I will look it up later). I will not however be going off the show really, and I will include season two characters like Blaine and Sam somehow. Also I would like to point out that though there are mentions of God and religion, I am in no way trying to shove any of my beliefs on you. It just goes with the plot and really that is all. So if you are offended by any of that stuff I am sorry. Anyway, here it goes.

* * *

The first thing that came to Noah Puckerman's mind when the luminous light shined down on him (or maybe it was in front of him), was aliens. Yep, they had finally came to abduct him and shove a probe straight up his ass. Then the wheels in his brain began to turn, shifting suddenly from aliens to the Russian mob. What if they had knocked him out with roofies and now had him tied up in one of those interrogation rooms, the ones with the swinging lamp hanging above a table? Now he was being paranoid and frankly stupid. Clearly this was all a dream and soon enough he would be waking up to the images of Pamela Anderson and KISS plastered on his wall.

"Noah Puckerman," a foreign voice boomed through the illuminated area, forcing Puck to swing around several times; however, the room was completely empty. Just when he thought he couldn't get anymore freaked out, it was like someone had turned off a light switch and nothing but darkness surrounded him.

"Uh, I don't know what the hell is going on here but come at me, I got a knife," he yelled while reaching down but came up short when he felt nothing but his sock. "Shit." Dream Puck sure must be forgetful if he didn't even remember to grab his lucky pocket knife.

There was a quiet shuffle, making Puck realize that he really wasn't alone. It was followed by a small, yet sophisticated chuckle. Great, so whoever this was thought it was funny to fuck with him.

"No you do not, Mr. Puckerman, but I do see that your reputation proceeds you. I heard you were a wild one," the voice continued, and for the first time Puck could hear a husky quality to it.

Like clockwork, the lights once again came on, but they were not blinding like before. Despite that, Puck still had to take a few moments to adjust his eyes but as soon as he did a man walked into view. His face was soft, trustworthy even, and if Puck had to guess he would say the man was in his late forties or early fifties-that is if the slight wrinkles around his eyes and the salt and pepper hair color he sported was any indication. Puck also took note that he had a long, white robe on.

"Who the hell are you?" Puck challenged, already on the verge of taking off in a sprint and tackling him to the ground.

The man stood in silence for a moment, eyed Puck up and down then smirked. "I also see the rumor of a ridiculous hairstyle was correct."

That was the last straw for Puck. He didn't give a shit if it was just a dream. This guy was pushing all the wrong buttons and nobody insulted the hawk. As he launched foward, he was taken back when he saw the man's smile only grow and when Puck made contact, he instantly ended up on the other side of him. A bewildered looked crossed his face when he turned around and raised up one eyebrow.

"Magic of course my friend. Do not worry though. You are not the only one who has tried to attack me over the years."

Puck shook his head in disbelief, but took the moment to gather up the scenery as his head tried to wrap his mind over the meaning of all of this. When he had ran into the man, only to realize that it was impossible, Puck made the connection they were in some sort of factory.

"Where am I?" Puck said, noticing for the first time the people walking all around them. It almost looked like a shopping mall because behind the stranger was an escalator.

The man walked over to Puck and swung his arm around him with that same smile. It was annoying.

"Think of this as Limbo, Mr. Puckerman. But of course Limbo and Purgatory do not really exist."

Puck raised his eyebrow, "Well, where is the stick because I kick ass at limbo. And what the hell is up with this Mr. Puckerman thingy? It's Puck."

He felt the arm drop from his shoulder, and witnessed the man's smile falter. "You clearly don't understand the seriousness, Puck," he spat out the last part.

That was it. This asshole had a bad attitude, a weird as hell mustache and kind of smelled like strawberries. Puckerman detested strawberries. He pushed passed him, and made his way closer to the escalator. There had to be some way out, right?

Like it really was magic, Strawberry Mustache stood right in front of him again, right at the bottom of the escalator.

"This way isn't for you."

Puck rolled his eyes, turned the other way, only to be stopped once more.

"Fuck dude, just let me wake up from this nightmare already," Puck said and gave him his famous death glare.

A roaring laugh seemed to just tumble out of his mouth, and for the first time Puck felt scared of him.

Almost like the man smelt the fear coming off of him, he once again gave Puck that warm smile of his. "Son, what makes you think this is a nightmare?"

Puck looked around. "Because any dream I have that doesn't have bleached blonde babes dancing around in their bikinis is a nightmare to me."

"This is no dream."

"Yeah, okay," Puck scoffed.

The man seemed to be losing his patience as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, but then nodded his head in understanding. "Sometimes when one passes they don't remember what happened. If they died peacefully, usually their memories remain. You however, well it wasn't so pleasant how you left the mortal world."

Passes? Died? Mortal world? Fuck, this dream was more screwed up than he thought.

"Look, I don't know who you freakin' are pal, but you are starting to creep me out so screw off."

"Oh, you are right. Where are my manners? I am Barrington and you can sort of think of me as a... well as an counselor."

If Puck was guzzling a nice cold beer, something he desperately needed at the moment, he would have spit it out. What kind of name was Barrington? He shook his head, letting out a small laugh. "No offense dude, but your parents must have been real douches."

Barrington's nose scrunched up in confusion before he shook it off and continued. "On the fifth of May you died. Now, it is not my job to inform you how, but I have a feeling that once you return to Earth you'll make it one of your missions to find out. I am here to tell-"

"The hell?"

"Let me finish." Barrington snapped, and for the first time Puck actually closed his mouth.

"Those escalators, " he pointed behind him, "are for those who were either good enough to go to Heaven or fell short and will be spending eternity in Hell. For you, you were not faithful enough to enter the gates of Heaven, but was not horrible enough to endure the flames."

The only thought Puck had was this guy was nuts.

"Right... " Puck drawled out. "Say I pay into all this bullshit. Then what? I just stay here in this place for forever."

It was as if a light went off in Barrington and he was smiling from ear to ear. "No. You have been given a chance to redeem it all. In order to get your wings you will go back to Earth in order to save a lost soul. One that has no friends, has no hope left in her, and is on the verge of giving up on everything. She needs your help, and it is your job to give her the happiness she deserves."

Puck raised his eyebrow in a seductive manner. "She hot? Because if not I can just brown paper bag it." Within seconds a loud slap echoed against Puck's ears as his head jerked forward by the motion of Barrington smacking the back of it.

"You will do no such thing. Now," he started, stopping only to look Puck in the eyes, "you have exactly one year. One year to do your job. At the end of the year you will be served your judgement that will determine your destination forever. I strongly encourage you to take this serious, Noah. Not many people get a second chance to change it all and from the minutes I have spent with you I do not understand why you were chosen, but that's not up to me."

Puck smirked. "Bite me, old man. "

* * *

Those were his last words before the darkness took over again. _Fucking finally this dream is over. Time to wake up, eat my cereal and find some honeys to bang. Wait... why does it smell like someone just upchucked all over me? _

Garbage. It was all around him when Puck finally opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. It took all of five seconds to realize that he was laying in a dumpster.

"How the hell-" He was interrupted by the sound of laughter. A voice he knew. A voice he hoped he would never hear again. Puck's head popped up over the dumpsters and he let out a loud groan. "You again."

Barrington stood off to the right of the dumpster, doubled over in laughter. No longer was he dressed in the white robe and instead had on a simple aqua blue button up shirt, khakis and a sports coat. "I have never," more laughing, "seen someone land in a dumpster. I am not the one who controls where the person lands, but I must say that this is by far the most accurate place for where the traveler belongs."

Puck rolled his eyes, pulled himself up out of the dumpster, and once again attempted to shove Barrington-failing once more. "Fuck you." Puck screamed, frustration written all over his face. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

The laughing ceased and Barrington gave him an apologetic smile. "You didn't really think I could just set you loose on your own and expect you to know where to go or even what to do?"

"Great. So I am stuck with bozo the freakin' clown. If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted a piece of the Puckzila, especially with you wearing that bright ass shirt." This landed him another smack on the back of the head. "Oh come on! How come you can touch me but I can't touch you?"

"Now who is the gay one." Barrington smirked before his face became serious again. "There are rules to this Noah. Rules that you must abide by."

"Like?"

"You are not allowed to talk or be seen by your family, friends, or anyone who even knows of you. It would confuse them, shock them, and it would just cause unnecessary trouble for us all." Barrington grabbed Puck by his shoulders, and as hard as Puck tried to shrug him off, he couldn't get out of the death grip. "Temptation. This world is filled with it. You of all people should know, and no matter how hard it may be for you, you can not give into it. This means no sex, stealing, drugs, alcohol, gambling, etc. Do you understand me?"

Puck nodded his head and was released from his grasp. "I would never even dream of it," he said, pulling out his most innocent face possible.

Barrington grabbed Puck's arm and began to drag him away from the dumpsters. "Oh really? Is that why when you were five you ripped the head off of Molly Davidson's doll and lied to your mother about it? Or why when you were ten you stoled three packs of gum, a beef stick, and a can of soda from Joe's Country Store? Why you slept with every single girl in high school... twice may I add and then continued to go after their mothers? Shall I go on?" Barrington asked as he gave Puck a sideways glare.

Damn this dude was good. All Puck could do was nod his head and ask the only thing that came to his mind in that moment. "If I am or was so terrible why am I not in hell right now?"

Barrington stopped and for the first time, Puck saw genuine sympathy in his eyes. "Because, Noah you have a heart. No matter what you have done, deep down past that tough exterior and hard muscles lies the soul of a good man. You just refuse to acknowledge it. But this, I pray, will dig that out of you."

That's when reality finally hit Puck, and he knew this wasn't a dream or hallucination or whatever the hell else word he had come up for it. He was dead. He was being given a second chance. And holy shit he was dead.

A million questions flooded his mind, and all at once he felt as if he was going to pass out. Or have a panic attack. Whichever one came first. Slowly he turned his head, catching the look in Barrington's eyes. It was also one of realization. The realization that Puck had finally figured out that this was no joke.

"Ask away," he spoke, barely audible for Puck to hear.

"How did I die?"

"I told you that I am not allowed to answer that."

"How old was I when I died?"

"Eighteen. You passed two weeks from your graduation. That is if you even had the grades to graduate."

"What all will I remember?"

"For the most part you will remember everything. Just not how you died, and some other things might be cloudy to you."

Puck began to think about his past life. He pictured: the shadow of a man, his father maybe, walking out the door and never returning, the first time he ever rode a bike, the birth of his sister, the warm smile of his mother as she busied herself in her garden that she loved so much, the taste of his first beer, and the moan of the girls he had slept with. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't paint a mental picture of what had ended his life.

Barrington snapped his fingers in front of Puck's face, drawing him out of his own world. "Huh?"

"Come on. We can't have you late for your first day of school, can we?" Puck watched as he walked ahead of him before coming to terms with what he had just said.

"School? Are you fucking kidding me!" Puck shouted, running up to him.

An amused expression came over Barrington. "You heard correctly. You will be placed in the sophomore category; the same grade as Rachel. And please watch your language. The big man upstairs doesn't exactly appreciate it," he said and pointed his finger up to the sky.

Puck just looked dumbfounded. "Oh, so it wasn't bad enough that I had to die was it? Or that you took away all my favorite hobbies? Now I have to go back to the one place I despise the most."

Barrington nodded his head. "Oh and it is no longer nineteen ninety two. It is in fact two thousand and nine, so if things look weird to you, just Google it."

Google? What was that? Before Puck could ask, his eyes landed on the building in front of him. The letters read William McKinley High.

"I've heard of this school before."

"Well that's not shocking. You did attend a high school not too far from here," Barrington stated. Puck watched as he walked up the stairs and opened the door.

Shit. High school all over again. Regardless of the dread he felt inside, he knew he had no choice but to follow his 'advisor'. The pair entered the office that was stationed right next to the entrance and Puck was a little taken back. Everything seemed so strange to him, just like he had stepped into a different world. In a way, he had. Puck had missed seventeen years of inventions and technology and apparently fashion if the man sitting at the principals desk was any example.

Barrington cleared his throat and shook the man's hand before sitting down in one of the vacant seats. Puck, however, chose to remain standing. The name plate on the desk read Mr. Figgins and he could already tell this dude was a complete moron.

"Good day to you, Principal Figgins. I am Barrington Puckerman. I spoke to you on the phone about my son transferring here." Puck shot him a look.

Son? Really?

"Ah yes. Noah Puck The Man." Figgins smiled over at Puck. Puck could only stare back at him. " Where are you transferring from?"

"Blowme High School. It's out in California." This time it was Barrington's turn to shoot Puck a look.

Puck watched as his 'dad' pulled a folder out, something he was certain he had not been carrying this whole time and he handed it to the principal. The man didn't even bother to look at it as he tossed it into the nearby filing cabinet.

"Everything seems to be in order then," Figgins said. "I must warn you though, Mr. Puckerman. There seems to be an outbreak of vampires lately. I have tried several times to get it passed the school board that all students should be handed out wooden stakes, but I do not believe they see the seriousness in the issue. I am just telling you in case you try to hold us responsible for your son's safety."

Barrington opened and closed his mouth for a moment while Puck bit his lip to hold in a laugh. "Um, oh. Yes, those pesky little bloodsuckers. Well, I am sure Noah here can handle his own." Barrington stood up, shook the man's hand once more and within a minute, Puck had his school schedule in his hand while they both stood outside the office door.

"This is where I leave you. I will pop in and out regularly to make sure you are sticking to the plan and not straying away from the path of goodness," Barrington said.

Puck faked pouted. "Oh but daddy. I don't know if I can make it through the ups and downs of high school without you."

Barrington looked as if he wanted to slap Puck for a third time but kept his cool. "Remember, Noah, no people from your past, no sinful acts, and no one can find out the truth about you. You are a sixteen year old boy now, not a dead person fighting for their spot at a happy afterlife."

"Right because people would actually believe me if I told them," Puck rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye for now, Noah and good luck." With that Barrington was gone, leaving Puck alone in the empty hallway.

"Here goes nothing." Puck breathed out as he walked down the hallway for room 308, Spanish.

* * *

It wasn't really hard to find, Lima was a small town with even smaller schools. He didn't even bother to knock and when he barged in, the man standing at the whiteboard stopped in mid-sentence.

"Can I help you?"

Puck could feel all eyes on him, but didn't even bother to look at any of the students. Instead he just tossed the paper he was given into the man's hand, taking a mental note about how the dude needed a serious lesson in hair styles and wardrobe choices. He was wearing a sweater vest for fucksakes.

"Oh, so you are the new student. No-"

"It's Puck. Just Puck."

Bad Hair smiled at Puck before turning back to the paper. That's when Puck took the opportunity to examine the dweebs he would be spending the rest of his time with. Immediately his eyes landed on a group of girls in cheerleading uniforms. Two blondes and a dark haired one. _Hot. _Puck winked and watched as one of the blondes grimaced at him, the dark haired one gave him a seductive smirk, and the taller blonde waved and held up a drawing of what looked to be a unicorn.

_Okay then... _

There were a few other random people around that Puck could really care less about. One large, almost giant like boy, was sitting behind the bitchy blonde girl, tossing up a paper ball in the air and no matter how many times it hit him in the face, he just kept going.

_Idiot. _

Finally his eyes landed on a brunette who sat at the back of the class, both seats beside her empty. Puck scrunched his face as he tried to make out what was on her shirt. Was that a kitten? How fucking old was she? And why was she dressed like a baby prostitute? It was people like that that Puck used to torture in high school, and rightfully so. Just look at her.

Bad Hair handed him back the paper, and Puck shoved it in his back pocket. "I am Mr. Shuester and welcome to McKinley. I would also like to point out that I am over our glee club here. If you got a voice on you, we sure would love to have you stop by."

Puck laughed. "Fat chance, Shue."

Mr. Schuster looked shocked, but merely nodded his head. "Um, it's Mr. Shuester to you, and why don't you take a seat by Rachel. Rachel raise your hand."

_Shit. So the girl I am here for is in this class. Please let her be hot. _

Puck's eyes landed on the trio of cheerleaders, praying Rachel was one of them. When none of their hands went up, Puck followed the blur of movement to the one student who had raised their hand.

The animal sweater wearing lover. Rachel Berry.

"Ah, shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine nor any characters or songs used during the course of this story.

A/N: First I would like to say that I, much like many many others, was completely devastated by the news of Cory. I woke up and felt like someone had told me one of my friends died, so if I felt that way and have never even met him, then I can't begin to imagine how the people who did know him feel. Therefore I would just like to say that all my thoughts and prayers go out to his family, friends, Lea, everyone at Glee, fans, and just anyone who was hurt because of this. Second, I want to say that I honestly didn't think I could continue writing anything Glee related but then I realized that I don't think Cory would want any of us to give up on what we love doing. I can't say for sure what he would want because I didn't know him personally, but I just feel in my heart that I should keep writing. With that being said, I do not plan on changing anything I had in store for this story. Finn will still be present because I feel like Cory's memory should still be kept alive through this character. Third, any name calling or bashing on Finn is in no way shape or form how I feel about Cory and honestly about Finn because he has always been my favorite characters from the start. It is just strictly for the sake of the story and keeping it realistic. I apologize for the long authors note but I just wanted to address this with my readers. I hope that the entire fandom can come together and support each other during this tragic time. Rest in peace, Cory. You are in our hearts and you will always be missed. Also thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. It means a lot!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me?" Puck asked, not really addressing this statement as a question but more of an outburst of surprise mixed with anger.

The only word to describe the place was disgusting. Trash was scattered across the brown stained carpet, the walls were a puke green color, and Puck was almost certain that the hole in the wall beside one of the beds was from a bullet. He didn't even dare to venture into the bathroom in fear of running face to face with a dead body stashed away in the shower.

"I never kid," Barrington replied as he ushered Puck into the motel room. "I hate to burst your bubble but this will indeed be where you will stay over the course of your time here. It's safer here."

Puck kicked some of the trash around before sitting on the edge of the bed. "This is bullshit," he mumbled. "I know I grew up poor but this... I have no words for it." Puck leaned back on the bed but shot up like a rocket and looked at the man. "Wait, what do you mean safer?"

For a moment Barrington looked like he was mentally kicking himself for opening his mouth in the first place. He began to busy his fingers by rubbing them in the dust that sat atop the television set. "Safer? Did I say that? I meant it is more convenient."

"That's shit, dude. You know something you aren't telling me."

"Language, Noah."

Puck rolled his eyes and walked over to him. "Shut up with that crap already. What did you really mean?"

The silence in the room was killing Puck and he just wished he could beat whatever it was out of Barrington. None of this made sense to him in the first place, but now he had to put up with secrets? It wasn't fair on him.

"It's just... people, okay? That's all I can say. I am going out now. I shall return later on. No porn." He eyed the TV set briefly and then turned to the door. Puck was even more pissed now, but it wasn't like he could really do anything.

"Where you going?"

"Out for corndogs. Do you know the last time I had a good corndog?"

It sounded like a made up excuse, but then again corndogs were amazing. At least from what Puck could remember. He still had a million questions swimming through his head, but knew he had to focus on the two main ones.

"What about clothes? Uh can't really wear the same clothes everyday." Puck said, looking down at the plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans attached to his muscular frame.

Barrington slapped his own forehead. "Of course! I really am bad at this. Check in the draw. There should be enough for clothes, food, the essentials."

The moment Puck held the evelope of money in his hand he wanted to say 'holy shit', but honestly didn't want to have to hear it about language anymore. Not that he cared inparticular what anyone thought about him, he just needed Barrington out as soon as possible. The guy was a real pain in the ass.

"How much is this?" Puck asked.

"It's enough to get you what you need and then some," he replied. Barrington began to make his way out the door before Puck stopped him once more with a question.

"And how exactly am I suppose to get to these places? The walk to school is nothing, but I didn't see no shops around here." Puck slumped when he saw the wide grin spread across Barrington's face. It was never a good sign when the other man smiled. Puck had picked up on that from the beginning. "What are you grinning at?"

The hand of his companion motioned towards the window and Puck followed, taking a few seconds to survey the parking lot and that's when he spotted the pink bicycle chained up outside their room. Barrington didn't even have to speak for Puck to put the pieces together.

"Nope. No way in hell. I am not riding that around for everyone in this hick town to see. I'd rather spend my time playing poker with the devil for the rest of infinity."

Barrington raised his eyebrow. "Fine, if that is what you really want then all I have to do is snap my fingers and poof you are there."

Despite the wall feeling like it was built out of bricks, Puck whacked his head against in. "Shit, whatever. I could wear a dress and make it look good so I'll ride it. I don't really have much of a choice. I just want to know why? You could have easily made a car or motorcycle appear out of your ass, but instead I get this?"

"It's because I don't like your attitude." Puck barely heard the words and Barrington was gone.

"Dickwad," he mumbled.

* * *

After finishing off the half-empty bag of Doritos Puck had found on the floor (What? He was starving), he was peddling the streets of Lima, keeping his head down anytime a car pulled near him. Not even the worse type of criminal deserved this kind of humiliation. Okay, so maybe they did but not him. So what if he had been wild before? It's not like he killed anyone, and he sure the hell didn't do anything for Barrington to be such a prick.

"Nice bike, pansy!" A voice yelled out, and Puck glared back at a group of guys with leather man jackets on. He shot them a bird and kept peddling, making a mental note to hunt them down tomorrow at school.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was lost. How did Barrington expect him to adventure out on his own anyhow? It's not like he knew anyone or anything for that matter. The least he could do was have given him directions, or a map. However, it looked like his luck was turning up when he traveled further down the seemingly abandoned road. To his left and right was a line of shops, Ma and Pop ones, but it didn't matter to him. All he wanted was a place to pick up a few articles of clothing, and maybe grab a bite to eat.

That's when he saw her. Well, he saw two men first, but smack dab inbetween them was Rachel Berry. Puck hadn't seen her since his first period class, though he was certain they had more classes together. He just didn't pay attention. It's not like he had actually spoke a word to her though. What was he suppose to say to her? 'So according to your shirt you like pussy? So do I!'

Puck smirked while he imagined the look on her face if he had of thought to say that to her earlier. Now she was with two men, her dad and... uncle, maybe? It didn't matter. If he wasn't going to speak to her at school he sure wasn't going to out in public.

Suddenly a horn pulled his eyes off of Rachel and to the oncoming traffic straight in front of him. He had been too busy watching her that he didn't even notice he had strayed from the bike zone onto the actual road.

"Oh shit." He managed to dodge the car by slamming the handlebars to the left, but ended up crashing into a parked car on the side of the lane.

All Puck registered in that split second was his body being projected across the hood of the car and his face becoming best friends with the concrete. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him, but he could swear he heard Barrington's laugh coming from his left. When he opened his eyes there was nobody. Puck had a sinking feeling that the dude saw everything, even if Puck couldn't see him.

"Oh my Barbra! Are you alright?" Puck turned his head to the right just in time to see Rachel running up, the two men hot on her heels.

_Wow she has a cute voice. No what the fuck? I did not just think that. Focus. _

"Who is Barbra?" Puck sat up and looked down at his body. His shirt was tore, probably from the impact with the sidewalk, but the rest of him seemed fine. He'd be bruised tomorrow but it's not like he would die from it... oh wait.

"I am going to excuse the fact that you are not aware of the greatest woman alive for the moment because you are bleeding. Dad, Daddy, please go get the emergency medical kit from the car." Rachel looked at the men and when they walked away, she placed her hand on Puck's right cheek.

_Dad and Daddy? Times really have changed if two men can give birth to a child. I need to ask Barrington about that... wait Rachel is touching me. Focus again. _

"Huh?" Puck winced when her fingers went over the scratch, but her touch felt nice. It was warm and gentle, and if Puck had been a romantic guy he would have started to over analyze what it all meant. But he wasn't, so he pushed her off him and stood up. "I am a big boy. I don't need your help."

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest. "I am sorry. Just when a guy is laying on the side of the street my first instinct is to help them."

"You run into a lot of guys laying out on the street?" This caused Rachel to laugh and Puck thought that her laugh was even better than her voice.

"No. I can't say that I have. You would be my first."

Puck smirked. "I was a lot of girls' first."

A faint red color creeped up Rachel's face but before she could chastise him or ask why he used 'was' instead of 'am', her fathers walked back up.

"I see you still have function of your limbs," the darker skinned man said. Puck merely nodded his head. "Well regardless, you are still bleeding and need to get that cut cleaned up before it gets infected." Her father handed the medical kit to Rachel.

"Really I am good." Puck threw up his hand in Rachel's direction but she continued closer to him.

"Don't be silly. It will take only a second."

Puck wanted to detest again, but the smell of Rachel's shampoo was getting to his head. It smelled like peaches, and he was just glad it wasn't strawberries. The alcohol stung, but he held tight as he watched her retrieve a band-aid from the box and place it firmly on his face.

"As good as new." She smiled, patting Puck on the shoulder. "Oh and I am Rachel Berry. It's Puck, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And I know who you are. I am in some of your classes, remember?"

Rachel's smile grew wider. "Of course I remember. It's just that very few people notice who I am. That is unless I am singing."

Puck didn't know how to respond and he could feel her parents' eyes on him the whole time, like they were sizing him up or something. He wanted out of there and fast

"I gotta go," he said, walking around the car he had hit and picked up the bike. The front wheel was smashed in and it was apparent that he couldn't make his escape on it. "Fuck."

"Language." The three Berrys said in unison.

_Really? _

Puck tossed the bike off to the side and groaned. "Looks like I am walking." He watched as Rachel looked up at her fathers with pleading eyes, making him groan even more. He knew what was coming.

"Maybe we could give Puck a ride? It really is too out for him to be walking God knows how long." Her fathers shared a look before nodding their head.

_Great. So I am stuck with the fucking Brady Bunch. No way in Hell. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice and he turned his head toward the sound. A woman, probably in her early sixties if Puck had to guess, and a guy was standing around the car. The only thing he noticed was how odd the boy was. Who even wore bow ties? And what was with the hair gel? That's when it occurred to him that the woman must be the owner of the car.

"Sorry. " Puck shrugged, looking down at the damaged bike and then to the car. "Maybe you should try a parking garage next time."

The entire group seemed appalled by Puck's rudeness. Everyone but Bow Tie. The longer Puck looked at him the more familar he seemed. It was like Puck had seen him before, talked to him before, laughed with him. That was impossible though and Puck knew it. Maybe he had known someone in his previous life that resembled the guy.

"Really Nan, its not that bad. Just a few scratches. Nothing that can't be fixed. We are just lucky that no one was serverly hurt, right?" The guy raised his eyebrow and looked at Puck.

"I am cool, " Puck nodded.

A minute passed by with no words. Puck was looking for another escape route, Rachel and the boy were staring at Puck, while the adults were staring at the ground. It was one of Rachel's dads who broke the silence.

"I am Leroy Berry. This is my husband Hiram," he pointed over to his partner then at Rachel. "This is our daughter, Rachel."

It was weird to Puck that no one seemed to mind the fact that these two men were gay, or were raising a daughter. Puck had no problem with gay people, but he had never met anyone so open about it.

"Blaine Anderson." The boy held out his hand to all the Berry Brunch and then to Puck. "This is my grandmother, Amelia." Everyone said their greetings and then looked at Puck, who hadn't said a word.

"Puck."

"Like a hockey puck?" Blaine laughed.

Rachel giggled and added "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

_Great. So the Wonder Twins have finally discovered each other. I have to get out of here._

* * *

Thirty minutes later Puck stared out the window of BreadstiX as Rachel and Blaine went on about some Broadway shit. Puck had zoned out ages ago. The only two reasons he agreed to Leroy's offer to take them out to eat was due to his starvation, and Rachel had been right;it really was too hot to walk.

"This place blows," Puck said, tossing down the breadstick. "How can a place have shitty breadsticks when that's their name?"

Blaine laughed while Rachel glared at him. "Language, Puck. Also, do you have a middle name or nickname I could call you? It feels weird calling you Puck."

"Big Papa." Puck smirked.

Rachel nearly spit out her water. "Um, how about no. What is your last name?"

"Puckerman."

"Your name is Puck Puckerman? Rachel responded, raising he eyebrow.

"Yep." Puck leaned back in his chair. To say he was bored would be an understatement. The adults sat at the table behind them, laughing every once in a while as they seemed to be in deep conversation.

Maybe he should have sat with them. Rachel persisted that they sit separate, claiming that all friends sit alone without their parents. He wanted to remind her that just because you talk to someone for five minutes does not mean they were your friend, but didn't want to hear her go on about it for hours.

When Puck first met Rachel, he didn't really understand why people hated her so much. Barrington had called it having no friends but to Puck it was the same thing. Now, after hearing her ramble on for nearly an hour, he got it. It also blew his mind how Blaine sat through it all, nodding his head occasionally and grinning the whole time.

"Oh, Blaine. I forgot to ask what school you go to. How could I?" Rachel slapped her forehead and Puck rolled his eyes.

_Dramatic much. Her and Barrington would be great friends. _

Blaine shifted slightly in his seat. "I just transferred to McKinley. I am not from around here. I moved in with my grandmother. Today was also my first day."

_Bingo. That must be why you seem so familar. Must have saw you today at school. _

Rachel was on the edge of her seat now. "Please tell me you sing. The glee club is in desperate need of talent. Don't get me wrong, everyone in there is lovely, but we could use all the help we can get."

Puck eyed Blaine close and watched as his face lite up. "Oh, yeah. I kind of perform every once in a while."

"Great!" Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "Just come by after school tomorrow. We have practice in the choir room and you can audition then. I mean only if you have something prepared. If not then you can just Google songs I suppose."

_There is that word again. _

Blaine slowly nodded his head, looking for the first time like he was actually uneasy with Rachel's outburst.

_Join the club, buddy. Oh shit. She's talking to me now. _

"You can come too, Puck."

"I'd rather be dead."

"That is a really awful thing to say."

_If only you knew, babe. _

The bell to the front entrance rang and in barrelled a group of laughing girls, with a load of guys behind them. The girls all had on cheerleading uniforms and the guys wore the same leather man jackets Puck had saw earlier. He winked at the girls while Rachel frowned.

"Who is that?" Blaine said.

Rachel eyed the group before answering. "The really bubbly blonde is Brittany Pierce. The girl beside her is Santana Lopez." She stopped and looked at the last girl. Puck observed the way her face looked. It was a mixture of hurt and fear. "The last one is Quinn Fabray and that's her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. They pretty much rule the school."

"They are smokin' hot. Am I right, bro?" Puck slapped Blaine's back, who in return just gave a shrug in answer.

Rachel went quiet and Blaine followed suit. Puck just sat there and observed Rachel, noting that her eyes kept lingering over to the boy named Finn.

_Interesting._

* * *

Back at the motel, Puck sat cross legged on his bed with pen and paper in hand. Barrington still wasn't back, and Puck had no clue if he would even be staying here with him. It's not like the man ever made things clear.

After BreadstiX, Puck had Rachel's parents drop him off at a random house a couple of blocks from this hell hole. Puck was usually a proud person and didn't give two shits what people thought. No one would be proud to call this place home though.

Puck knew there were several things he had to do to help Rachel out. The girl was a freaking wreck. These included things he didn't want to do, dreaded them even, but the sooner things got done, the sooner he could get out of this place. If that meant doing embarrassing shit then so be it.

Puck eyed the list, sighing as he realized that Hell was seeming better by the minute.

**1.) Join the football team. **

**2.) Shit. Buy some clothes because I forgot to do that today. That should be moved to number one but I can't erase. **

**3.) Become friends with Giant. **

**4.) Figure out a way to bang that Santana chick without ole Barry finding out. **

**5.) Convince Giant to join the glee club with me (Fucking kill me again right now).**

**6.) Push Giant's stuck up girlfriend off a cliff and hook him up with Rachel resulting in her finally getting laid meaning she will be happy and I will be gone. **

**7.) Discover what the hell Google is.**

* * *

A/N: It's been a bad week for me so I apologize if this chapter isn't the best. More action will come along though, I promise. Also I tried to fix all grammar mistakes but if there are still some then they are mine.


End file.
